


Memories

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lovers to Friends, Mipha's Song, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: How do you tell your dead lover that you were never quite who she thought you were?





	Memories

How do you tell your dead lover that you were never quite who she thought you were, Link wonders.

She goes back to Vah Ruta over and over. Sits with Mipha, reminiscing about the past: the time they fought the Lynel; all the times Mipha healed her injuries.

She tells Mipha how beautiful Zora's Domain is, now that the rains have stopped; how much her father misses her, how much everyone still loves her. She tells her how handsome and accomplished a young man Sidon has become.

She holds Mipha's proud smile in her memory as she walks away, again.

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series was going to be one drabble per champion. Except both Link and Mipha are resisting...


End file.
